


Soul Mate

by Keeper_Amy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Phantom Troupe Arc, Slow Burn, Time Travel, can Chrollo love?, underground auction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeper_Amy/pseuds/Keeper_Amy
Summary: “My ability is called Soul Mate. I can create a bond between myself and some else. Once the bond is established, I can go back in time to meet my soul mate at a different time and place. Through this action I can alter the future. YET there is one thing. The further back I go, the stronger the bond has to be. If I go back two years – like it is in your case – then there need to be real feelings between us after a determined time. Otherwise the bond will break and I’ll be just sent back here. Nothing will change like that. Do you understand?”
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. The Nen User

The dark blue of the skies above her became littered with rays of warm yellows, mellow oranges and gentle reds. She watched, wide-eyed and amazed as the morning colors blended and overtook the dark blue of the night, absorbing the shining stars in the process. Even though she watched it most mornings it never ceased to amaze her.

Suddenly the young woman heard footsteps and shortly after someone sat down beside her. The gravity of this person’s presence pulled her a bit closer to them. She turned her head around to see a young man sitting right next to her on the bench. He wore dark, casual cloths – yet somehow, he looked so formal. His hair

“Hello. How can I help you?” she asked. Since she didn’t have many friends most people looked for her because of her nen. That’s why she decided to move out to a small farmhouse and didn’t tell anyone about her new location.

“I heard you can help me.” He started but she interrupted him.

“I’m sorry mister but I don’t help anymore.” With those words said, she tried to get back onto her feet, though a hand on her own stopped her.

“Please, just listen to me. Then you may still reject me.” He pleaded making her sigh. She nodded. “My name is Chrollo Lucifer. I’m on the search for a nen exorcist. You are my last resort, so I’ll gift you anything your heart desire. Tell me what you want and I’ll bring it to you.”

Oh, he was really desperate.

“Okay, first of all, let me interduce myself. I’m Amaia. And I’m not a nen exorcist. I’m sorry to disappoint you.” She said.

“I know. You could still help me with your hatsu.”

Again, Amaia sighed. This man wasn’t easy to brush of. _I should listen to him_ , she thought to herself. She decided to invite Chrollo to go inside, since they had a lot to discuss. The man gladly took the offer and followed her into the small kitchen, where they sat down at the dining table. He sat across of her with a cool mind and composure. They both talked a bit about themselves. Chrollo told her about how he got into a heated argument with an friend, who cursed him out of anger. Now he was not allowed to use his own nen or even talk to the rest of his friends. He visited a few nen exorcists by now, yet no one could remove the curse from him.

“Then I heard people whisper about a person who can undo everything. I looked everywhere for her and thus I found you.” He finished his story with a sad smile. Amaia noticed the melancholy in his eyes, feeling bad for him. This miserable young man just wanted to go back to his family. Who was she to deny his wish? After all, Amaia could make a lot of money out of it.

“So, tell me, when did it happen?” she asked in hope it was only a few days ago.

Chrollo thought shortly before answering. “Around two years ago.”

Amaia sighed. It was impossible for her to fix a mistake that was made so long ago… “I would love to help, but my abilities wont work on such a long period.”

After he heard what Amaia said, he bowed down. His head and arms laid flat on the table. “I beg you! There must be a way!” For a man who had his feelings under control he got really emotional at the moment. Amaia was his last resort. No one else could help him out, which made him so depressed.

She put her hand on his head, patting his hair softly. “Hey, it’s okay. You don’t need to beg for help. I’d really help. But my abilities come with a price. Let me explain first.” Chrollo looked up to her, a small shimmer of hope filled his gaze. “My ability is called soul mate. I can create a bond between myself and some else. There can only be one bond at a time. Once the bond is established, I can go back in time to meet my soul mate at a different time and place. Through this action I can alter the future. YET there is one thing. The further back I go, the stronger the bond has to be. If I went back three days it would be fine if you just thanked me and gave me my share because the bond would be lose. Although if I went back two years – like it is in your case – then there need to be real feelings between us after a determined time. Otherwise the bond will break and I’ll be just sent back here. Nothing will change like that. Do you understand?”

Chrollo was obviously shocked. So that was the hook. Amaia had a powerful ability, yet it had a high price to pay. After all it’s impossible that either one of them would fall in love in each other. The feelings needed to be mutual as well, so it was not enough for Chrollo to just fake everything and make her fall for him. There had to be a way to do this….

“Are you allowed to tell me everything we are talking about now when you go back in time?” he asked, still thinking about a way out.

Amaia though a bit about it. “I think I can, but you wont believe me anyway. For you it will be the first time we’ll meet, remember?”

He nodded. “Are you willing to try it? Even if you fail, I’ll give you the jennies you want.”

Now it was her time to think everything through. Chrollo looked like a nice man. He won’t be any trouble in the past. Maybe she could prevent the quarrel between him and his friends, so he won’t be cursed. But what if he lied to her? What if he isn’t the one he says he is?

“I need every bit of information. Where can I find you? Have you lied about anything you told me? Also, I need to add, that once we are bound together you wont be able to hurt me, so don’t even plan it. Once I die through anything related to you the bond will break and you will be back here and having this talk with me again. It’s a way to make sure no one messes with me.”

“You should contact a woman named Pakunoda in Yorknew City on August 31st. She is a tall blonde who likes to wear a dark purple suit. She will bring you to me.” Was all that Chrollo added. He didn’t mention the Chain Unser in any way, thinking it was unnecessary. Probably they will end up here again. After all, how are the chances that a man that shows no fear of his own death - even anticipating it – would ever fall in love in only a few days in a girl that isn’t any special? Also, once she knows who he really is, she will back out for sure. Even so, it was worth a try.

“Okay. Then let’s do it. I hope I can help you!” she cheered with a smile on her lips. Then she gestured Chrollo to stand up and come closer to her. There, she focused and molded her aura into a small red ribbon. It wrapped itself around her pinky finger, then around his own. A strong energy pulsated through the ribbon.

Amaia pulled her hand away, showing Chrollo how elastic the ribbon was. “It can’t be broken by anything other than not fulfilling the criteria. With this, I fill find you. I promise I will try my best to help you, but as you know it’s not all on me.”

Chrollo nodded.

“Sorry.” She whispered and before the leader of the Phantom Troupe noticed what was happening, she pressed her lips against his. In the same instant everything went black.


	2. Yorknew City

Once Amaia opened her eyes again she wasn’t home anymore. She was in a city she has never been to before.

“So, this is Yorknew City?” she asked herself while looking around. Her shoulders felt a bit stiff and her feet hurt a little. This was nothing new to her. Every time she used her ability it ended like this. The whole time travel thing was feeding on her energy, making her feel tiered afterwards.

After stretching for a minute Amaia decided it was time to move. First of all, she had to find Chrollo Lucifer as fast as she could. The faster she can talk to him the more likely she will succeed. He was a nice man. Maybe she could trick herself to feel at least something more than friendship for him. The girl was an emotional person so it shouldn’t be so hard. And maybe he will like her as well. Then she can go home, get her money and keep on living in isolation.

“Anyway… here comes nothing.” With the words whispered to herself she looked at her pinky, where the red ribbon was attached to. The silky fabric was wriggling through the crowd of people on the street like a snake. Now Amaia only needed to follow it for an unknown time.

Slowly she started moving forward. The ribbon showed her the way through allies to the main road and then to a less populated area. Here she felt a bit out of place. A gloomy atmosphere hovered over her. Yet she still kept going. And then she reached an obstacle. Armed police officers blocked her way. They said no one without an invitation is allowed to enter. But why? Where have she gotten herself into?

“I’m so sorry Mister. My husband must have taken mine card with him. Is there a way for me to go inside and return with a card in two minutes?” Amaia faked a look of distress on her face. She wasn’t the best fighter, but she was a good actress. She knew how to play with people’s feelings – after all it was her job to trick people into liking her. She tapped her finger on his chest and flapped her eyelashes a few times. “It’s so dangerous out here officer. As you see, I’m not armed. My driver already left. I promise I won’t be any trouble.”

The officer was still not sure what to do. He was told not to let anyone in. The woman decided to try one last thing. “You see officer, my husband and I got special vows as we married. I get lost a lot and we got this magic to bond us together, so I’ll find him easier.” She said as she made the ribbon visible. It passed right in front of the officer down the street. “He is in there. So pleeeaas. Otherwise, he will be really angry at you….”

“Oh! You must be the wife of one of the mafia family bosses. I guess I should let you go in. Please don’t tell anyone about it.” Came from the policeman with a shocked expression. The mafia was here? What was going on.

Amaia nodded and thanked the man for letting her pass, then followed her ribbon into a tall building. There were armed tuxedo-wearer everywhere. She felt watched all the way. “Is this some kind of mafia business place?”, she asked herself feeling a bit unsure. Why would Chrollo be here? And why wouldn’t he tell her about this?

She was coming closer to her target, so she decided to trust him a little longer. The worst thing that could happen to her was being sent back home. With a faster pace she followed the bond between her and Chrollo upstairs and into a corridor where a lot of people gathered around someone on the ground.

Amaia rushed over to see what happened. A woman with blue hair laid unconscious on the carpet floor while a man was holding her. Poor thing.

"Call a doctor, quickly!" shouted the man, looking panic-stricken. His voice was familiar.

"First floor, we're over by the north elevator. Someone's sick, call an ambulance" the guard said to his communicator awaiting an answer. Seconds later he replied, "Sorry sir, but it seems not possible as they're not going to let an ambulance come in without an auction pass."

"What did you say? What if the unthinkable happens?! She's the daughter of the Nostrade family boss!" he yelled. By then Amaia has reached them, and she noticed the red ribbon on his finger. Before her, on the ground kneeling, was Chrollo Lucifer. He looked a little bit different than when he visited her. Maybe it was the tuxedo he was now wearing?

The security allowed an ambulance to come and Chrollo picked up the girl to carry her away. Amaia acted without thinking, as she wanted to follow him so they could finally talk. She made the ribbon visible for him and pulled on it, to make sure he noticed her. There eyes crossed for a second.

“Chrollo dear, here you are. I’ve been looking for you. I got lost again. Could you help me?” she obviously faked her statement hope he would play along. First, he was confused but then nodded his head.

“Ah.. Here you are. Please just follow us. I’ll bring this Lady to her room, then I’ll show you the way again.” Chrollo smiled at her with a fake warm smile. He was good. Was he only playing with this woman or were they on a date? If so, Amaia would be in trouble.

“Thank you so much!” she smiled back at him. Then, they started walking towards one of the private chambers. Chrollo had his eyes on her and on his hand, suspicious of Amaia.


	3. Meeting Chrollo

After bringing the blue-haired girl to her room, Chrollo asked you to follow him to a different one. There Amaia sat down on the bed, nervously playing with her brown hair.

"Can you please tell me who you are and what you are planning?" asked Chrollo while looking down at his hand trying to figure out how Amaia's ability worked.

"Of course. My Name is Amaia Ko." she started her explanation. The girl was used to, since it was part of her work. "It may sound weird, but actually you sent me here. Two years from now you will come to me in need of help. I'm here to prevent you from getting cursed."

Chrollo looked at her with a mix of nonbelief and curiosity. "And how am I supposed to believe you? So, you are telling me, you can jump through time?"

She shook her head. "It's not that simple. In the future, we made a deal. As you see, we are bound to each other." With this she begun to explain how her ability works - just like she did in the future. It took a few minutes, and this version had more questions about it than his future self. Although, she let out the whole fall in love part out. After all, Amaia didn't want to scare Chrollo away in the first few minutes. "And then you told me to find a woman named Pakunoda, as she was able to help me."

"Ah, I see. So, you know about her as well. It sounds reasonable. Do you know what's happening right now?" Chrollo asked as he offered Amaia his hand. She took it with hesitation and followed him to a window. From up here she could see the whole city. Fire, explosions and many deaths littered the streets she walked not a whole hour ago.

Taken aback she stood there in silence. No, she didn't know what was happening. Of course, Chrollo didn't tell her about it.

Chaos. Chaos everywhere…

"By your reaction, I assume you have no clue what's happening. We are stealing from the underground auction. And by doing that we sing a requiem for our fallen friend." explained Chrollo in a sad voice, yet proud about what he was seeing.

Amaia felt sorry for him. She knows how hard it is to lose a loving friend. "My condolences." she whisper. "I know, I'm nothing but a stranger to you. But I hope we can work together."

Chrollo smiled at her. "It will be a pleasure. Now tell me, can you fend for yourself?"

"To be honest, I'm not the best fighter. Because of Soul Mate I can barely use nen."

The man nodded. “Then you should either hide somewhere or stick to me. There are assassins all over the place hunting for me.

After a short moment of thinking Amaia decided to follow Chrollo around. This way she could get to know him, his motives and maybe his friends. She was curios who this man really was. You could easily tell he had a complex character. It was fascinating and scary at the same time. How could someone so humble organize a massacre like that to honor a fallen friend? Yes, of course, Amaia killed before as well. Who didn’t? The world is harsh and unfriendly. Sometimes you just need to defend yourself. Yet she still never was someone who killed for fun.

Both of them exited the room to roam around the building. On their way Chrollo killed two assassins. One of them even tried to hurt Amaia before going for Chrollo himself. In that moment she realized, she could trust Chrollo.

Then Amaia followed him into a big, well lit, area. It looked a bit like a musical hall or a big dining room without any tables. There they waited for a round forth seconds before they felt a really strong presence coming towards them. More assassins? These ones looked a lot stronger.

“Do you need any help?” asked Amaia not sure if she was able to help.

Chrollo smiled at her. It wasn’t often that someone cared for his wellbeing. Somehow, he started to enjoy her attention for him. It felt like they already met. For her, they did. But for him it was the very first time seeing her. “It’s okay. Just watch.”

Amaia nodded and welt towards a wall, so that she wasn’t in the way once the attackers entered. Not long after two men appeared. One of them was an elderly man, while the other one was silver-blonde and really tall.

"We meet again." Chrollo said with a serious look on his face. They already knew each other’s? Then it hit her. Those two before her where the Zoldycks. That’s why the aura around them was so strong and fearsome. That means this must be Silva and Zeno Zoldyck, since the other men were much younger.

"You remember me?" Silva responded surprised.

"How could I forget? You killed one of my people." The aura around Chrollo became even darker. He has seen some hurtful things in his life…

"It was difficult."

"I won't hold back, young man," Zeno added. “What about you?” Now he was looking at Amaia, who was watching everything from far away.

She swallowed. There was no way she could fight any of them. Their bloodlust was way stronger than hers could ever be.

“Leave her out of this. You are here for me, aren’t you?” called Chrollo to grab their attention again.

The older man nodded. “You are right. We only get paid to kill you. Nothing more. As long as she doesn’t intertwine we won’t attack her.”

After that, everyone started moving. First slowly, but then fast. Amaia had to focus to even see them move. Two versus one and yet Chrollo kept up with them. _How strong is he really? What’s more important: even though he is so strong, how did he get cursed then?_ No way some ordinary person could do that to him. Amaia noticed that there might be more to this curse of his.


	4. Fight

Suddenly the fight escalated. Zeno had Chrollo pushed up against a wall. Thus, he was unable to move. Silva was charging two massive orbs in his hands, ready to hit both his father and Chrollo at the same time. Was he crazy?

Slowly, Silva rose from the ground while the spheres grew even more in size. Amaia’s body moved on its own. She rushed towards them in an attempt to help Chrollo in _some way_. With all the strength she had, she focused on her Ten and just jumped in front of both men. Her arms crossed above her head, ready to take one of the orbs head on. The silk ribbon hovered in the wind before her eyes seconds before the hit landed.

First, everything went black. Then, slowly the dust started to calm. Amaia stood there with her knees week and her Ten gone. Swallowing hard she looked around. Her breath was rigged and weak. Only one of those spheres hit her so hard. What would have happened if both of them hit Chrollo? Silva was ready to kill his own father just to fulfil his mission – how heartless can someone be?

All around her laid rubble. A phone call was heard as both Chrollo and Zeno made their way out of the dirt. Both alive and well. Thanks god.

Zeno was the first one to speak. “Up we go. Tell me, woman, why did you do that?”

Amaia looked at him, then to Chrollo and back to Zeno. “To be honest I don’t know. My body moved on its own.”

The old man watched you closely. “You don’t belong here, kid.” He noticed. “Well, guess I’m done here.”

Chrollo sat up, looking confused. “Aren't you supposed to kill me?"

"We were hired by the Ten Dons. Now that they're all dead, you are no longer our target."

"Really? That's surprising. You won't get another chance like this."

Chrollo and Zeno talked for a bit about how the Ten Dons got killed and they no longer wanted him dead. The fight was over, and the heavy tension left the room. Everybody let their guard down. Amaia sat down to recover from her wounds.

"If you and I were to fight one-on-one, who would win?" Chrollo asked his last question towards the old man.

"Most likely, I would win. Unless you decided to actually try to kill me. Honestly, you're a cheeky kid." said Zeno and started to walk out of the room with his son in tow. Silva was watching them closely as he left.

As soon as they left, Chrollo let himself fall on the ground right beside Amaia. “What a drag... I couldn't steal their abilities…“ he sighed, then turned his head over to Amaia. “Why did you step in? After all, everything already happened once and I survived, since I was able to find you. So why did you help me?”

“Hm… I just saw you there in distress and couldn’t do anything else than help. Maybe it wasn’t the best move. Sorry. I just… I couldn’t see you get hurt.” she whispered without looking at him, to embarrassed. Instead, she looked at the red silk around her finger. Maybe there was a chance for her to really develop feeling for him? She started to care for him already.

Chrollo was surprised. “Well then, thank you!”

They sat there for a while, just watching at the ceiling, waiting. After a few minutes some people entered the hall and walked towards them. First, they were all chatting, but as soon as they saw the unfamiliar face that was Amaia they stopped in their tracks.

“Boss, who is this?” asked a girl dressed all in black with a cross around her neck.

“This is Amaia. My new friend.” answered Chrollo as he stood back up and helped Amaia to get back on her feet. “Pakunoda, can you check her?”

A woman with short blonde hair nodded without questions and walked towards Amaia. She put a hand on hers. Afterwards she looked shocked.

“What did you see?” Chrollo asked again, curious about the answer.

“Well… Hard to tell. Her memories are all over the place. But, Boss, I saw you there. But… You were older!”

“Wait, how is that possible?!” called a blonde male.

Chrollo looked amused. He nodded. “I see.” he said and looked towards Amaia. “So you were really telling the truth. Let me introduce you. This is Amaia Ko, from the future. She is here to help me get rid of a curse.”

“A curse?” Now a different man was talking. He was a bit shorter and wore all black as well. “The Chain User?”

Chrollo nodded. “Properly. I didn’t tell her any details, though.”

Amaia felt a bit out of place, while everyone was talking about her, so she decided to take the initiative. “It’s nice to meet you all. I won’t be any trouble. After my work here is done, I won’t be any longer around.”

“You didn’t tell the Boss everything about your ability.” said the woman who read her mind a short while ago.

“Well, he didn’t tell me everything as well. We are even.” protested Amaia.

She felt an arm on her shoulder. “That’s enough, Paku. I trust her. She protected me against the Zoldycks.” It was Chrollo who was talking. After he mentioned the fight, everyone started talking about it. At this time Amaia couldn’t do anything that listen and wait. With a thankful smile towards Chrollo she decided to sit down again and let them do their job, without intertwining to much.


	5. The After-Match

After a while the group started to move. Silently Amaia followed them into the auction hall, where the person named Kortopi copied the things, which were sold. It was all a gigantic heist. While they were waiting behind the scenes, Machi explained Amaia everything she needed to know. By now, the girl knew the names of every member of the Phantom Troupe. Chrollo was the leader who planed all of this. He even went so far as to fake the death of every member.

Amaia was shocked at first, but then she realized what she got herself into. This group of criminals were the best on their field. She couldn’t even imagine how strong Chrollo really had to be, to keep them all in place. How powerful must he be to be the leader? And how was Amaia supposed to protect him from a fight he was too weak to win?

Pakunoda told her about Uvogin, a friend that was killed by the so-called Chain Unser. He had to be the problem, Amaia figured out by herself. Yes, Chrollo did say he got into an argument with a friend, but he was probably lying about this one. After all, he didn’t mention that he was the boss of an underground organization.

Amaia was thinking about just leaving. First of all, she felt her trust betrayed. Secondly, she wasn’t able to help anyway. Yet when she looked over at Chrollo, who was sitting on boxes enjoying the company of his friends, she couldn’t bring herself to go just yet. The man noticed her gaze and smiled at her. How could he have such a pure smile with so much blood on his hands?

To her dislike she couldn’t hate Chrollo.  
  
Hate… It’s such a strange word. To be honest, it really is hard to describe hate in a universal term. Everyone has a different point of view on a definition for hate. Some people hate their lives but don’t do anything about it. Other people just hate other people or joules them. Everyone hates something or someone there's no denying that. Amaia for her part hated being pushed from one corner to the other.

After the auction ended the Spiders took Amaia with them to the hideout. She the smaller male named Feitan brought her into a room and closed the door shut. They didn’t trust her, which was normal. After all, she just appeared out of nowhere. Probably they would talk about her and about what to do next. It would be stupid of them to include a random person into their plaing.

Amaia decided to sit down on the bed and looked around the room for a bit. It was small, with only a bed, desk and a shelf with some books. Suddenly the door creaked open and someone came in. Well, it could be only one person. After all this was Chrollo’s private chamber. This time, he looked different. Instead of his tuxedo he wore a dark purple fur-collared leather coat. His hair was combed backwards revealing a tattoo of a cross on his forehead. His new appearance reflected his apathetic nature towards those not included in the Phantom Troupe.

He sat down next to Amaia on the bed and pat her head as if she was a little girl. Someone who was born into a land of despair. Maybe she survived till now, but what comes after tomorrow? Everyday could be her last, every breath she takes could be her final one. When someone so powerful like Chrollo would find out about her ability, what would happened to her if she refused? The Chrollo she made a pact with was helpless. He can’t hurt her. But what about others?

“Sorry for making you wait. We had to discuss some important manners. I need your help Amaia.” the man started to talk while he looked at her. “You already saw my book. I’m able to steal abilities with it’s help. The woman you saw me with was a fortune teller and I was able to acquire her power. We found out, that five members of the group will die.”

Amaia looked shocked. “But where do you need my help, when you can predict the future?”

“It’s really vague. And I assume, that’s who I ended up in your future. That’s why I ask for your help.”

For a moment, Amaia was silent. She had to think about it. “Chrollo, I need to tell you something important first. As Pakunoda mentioned, I wasn’t honest about my ability with you. For everything to work out, you need to like me at the end. No… more than like. You need to have feelings for me. And to be honest I think that’s impossible.” She looked down onto the silk ribbon around her finger. “It’s only two more days.”

Chrollo hummed silently. “Of course there is a hook. Nothing comes for free.” he said more to himself than to her. Then he looked into her eyes. “Tell me, why are you still helping me? I can see your distress. Your body is twitching while I’m so close to you. You were so anxious after you saw the massacre only a few hours ago. Tell me, are you afraid of me?”

Now, Amaia wasn’t able to look at him. She avoided his gray eyes while she played with her fingers. “You lied to me. I was sent her in expectation to stop two friends from fighting. Now, I’m being held hostage by the most fearsome group I could imagine.”

“Then, why don’t you leave?”

Again, the girl was silent for a bit. Why didn’t she leave? With a sigh she finally looked at Chrollo. “I am no one to judge what you did. You were so desperate when you found me. Hell, you, the mighty Chrollo Lucifer, the Boss of the Phantom Troupe, bowed before me and begged for help. You care about your friends. If we met under other circumstances, yes, I would be afraid. But now? No. Because I got to know you a little better.”

The man smiled at her. Slowly he reached for her hand and guided it to his cheek. It was warm, even though he looked so pale. “I’m just a human like you. Thank you for still helping me out. I’m forever in dept to you.” He closed his eyes, enjoying the touch of her warm and cozy hand. The last time some one was so close to him was ages ago. Everyone was afraid or hated him. But not Amaia. Somehow, she understood him. It felt like they knew each other for years – even though the just met today.


	6. Kidnapping

Chrollo decided to stay. Sadly, Amaia couldn’t give him the information he needed to confirm his suspicion about leaving. There was something off. They just had two days left, so it meant they met the Chain User in that span of time. As the boss of the troupe Chrollo had to take the lead. Thus, he separated everyone in smaller teams. Amaia stayed by his side because of two reasons. First: she wanted to get closer to the man as soon as possible. Second: it was her duty to protect him.

To be honest, Amaia had a “ _Plan B_ ”. In the short span of time she learned to understand Chrollo and felt close to him. It was a side effect of the bond between them. Because the connection was so intense, the colors started to change her feelings for him. She saw him like an old friend in need. And what do you do in such a position? You help! That’s why she came up with a plan, yet didn’t tell Chrollo about it.

In the meantime, Chrollo figured out where the Chain User could be and his group started to move. Amaia followed them from a little bit further away, not wanting to cause any trouble. That’s when she noticed two kids being interviewed by the boss and taken hostage. She followed them into a hotel.

Since it was raining hard on that day, Amaia was happy to finally enter a warm building. She stood by the counter and watched Chrollo and Machi as they waited for something. The atmosphere felt really crowed, even though the hotel was mostly empty. Shorty after Pakunoda and her partner arrived, the light turned off. Amaia felt someone or something rush past her. Then, she felt how the ribbon between her and Chrollo started to move harshly. At this moment she knew, what was happening. Without any further notice, she ran.

With a steady breath, she followed the red line as fast as she could. This way, she wouldn’t get tired easily. The streets were flooded, making it hard to not slip. Amaia didn’t knew what was awaiting her. She was ready to fight. Through the bond she could feel that Chrollo was awaiting his death, or at least his curse.

Since the ribbon can only be seen, when Amaia wants it to, the kidnapper didn’t realize they were chased. This way, the girl could follow them to a landing area further away from the city. As she arrived, they were just getting out of the car. There she saw two man who held Chrollo in chains.

Her heart sunk. The one who kidnaped Chrollo was a mare child. His eyes were filled with hatred and disgust, but as soon as he noticed Amaia, they turned to shock and distress. A red glow was shining through the rain.

“What are you doing here?!” he yelled angrily. “I told Pakunoda to come alone!” He launched his chains at her but called them back before they could even reach her. He realized it. She didn’t have a strong aura like the others. “You are not a spider?!” he asked, even though he knew the answer already.

Amaia shook her head. She tried to memorize his face as much as she could. This was also the reason for her mission. He had to be strong in order to keep Chrollo under control.

“I’m not one of them.” Amaia explained as she come closer.

“Don’t move! What do you want here?”

“I have unfinished business with the man you just kidnapped. Do you really believe I let him go before he pays me?!” she bluffed using the truth.

A woman even shorter than the kid himself nodded. “She is telling the truth.”

As mentioned, Amaia wasn’t the best fighter, but she knew her way around people. A lie could only be told when it was based on truth. This way, no one could ever figure out, that she was lying. Additionally, her acting skills were on point.

“Do whatever you want to do with him but let me get my reward first. I assume you can’t really fight me, or else you wouldn’t pull back like that.” Amaia pressed as she moved towards them, even though she was asked not to. This way, she looked stronger than she was. After all, she had nothing to do.

All this time, Chrollo was unable to say a thing.

“Don’t move!” he yelled.

Still, Amaia ignored him. The boy let her come closer to Chrollo. She looked into his gray eyes. It looked bad. If a fight broke out, she would probably lose, because it would be a two versus one. What to do, what to do…?

The blonde kid was watching her closely, ready to strike if needed.

She wanted to see everything happen with her own eyes and then break the bond, to go back to her future. There she would establish a new bond and go back and help him out that way. This, of course, was only if things went really bad. If she wanted to establish a new bond, it would be even stronger than the current one. Developing feelings is hard enough. But passion or even love? That is hard.

“Can I ask him one question? He only needs to nod or shake his head.” the girl suggested.

“Only one, then you disappear from here.” stated the boy.

Amaia nodded. She came one step closer to Chrollo. “Is there a way, you will ever love me?” The question came out as a soft whisper, shocking all around her. Chrollo looked at her, not knowing what was going on. She came for him, risked her life while doing so. Of course, he figured out she had a plan.

Could Chrollo Lucifer, the cool-headed killer, even love? The answer was clear. Amaia waited for him to shake his head and just go on. Maybe find a different way to help him in the future.

Yet he nodded slowly keeping the eye contact. A sad look on his face. He had to let her go.

“Don’t joke. A monster like you is not capable to love!” yelled the blonde boy in annoyance, interrupting the moment.

His partner shook his head. “Kurapika, he is telling the truth.”

As they started to discuss the matter, Amaia just stood there looking at him. He believed, that he could fall for her. Or maybe he even liked her at the very moment.

Swiftly, Amaia nodded. She did what she was planning all the time. With a swift motion, she tore the link between them in half and went back into the future. Now, she knew everything she needed. She knew the name and looks of the kidnapper. All she had to do, was to fall in love with Chrollo. This, to be honest, won’t be hard. She already started to like him more than she wanted to believe.


	7. Back in Time

In the vast darkness of space are born beautiful things. Chrollo was one of those. That’s what Amaia learned in the short time she knew him. Maybe she was too eager to finish her job or maybe she started to develop feelings for this man. Never has she ever spend so much time and power on someone before.

Dawn chases Dusk and Dusk beckons Dawn – two lovers locked in an endless circle. Where there is light so is shadow, because one cannot exist without the other. Thus, Amaia is never far from Chrollo, her shining light always above his deep shadow. That’s how it felt for her.

It was the second time she used her ability on Chrollo to help him out. Funny, how she didn’t even want to help him at first. This time she decided to go even further back. Two days before the auction even started. With a plan in mind, she just sat in the hideout, waiting for everyone to arrive. From Machi she learned that one of the members, Uvogin, died on the first day of the auction. Amaia knew, she could prevent his death as well as Chrollo’s kidnapping.

She waited for hours now, but neither of the members arrived in the morning. By now the girl was nervous as hell. She lifted her body ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. It took at least two more hours of sitting around before the first Spider arrived. It where the two blonde guys.

Phinks was pissed when he saw Amaia sitting causally on a rock, waving her hand at him. The first thing he did, was grabbing her by the neck, asking her what she was doing here. Amaia hoped Pakunoda would be the first one to arrive.

“I’m not a threat!” she yelled out afraid the man would do much worse things to her than choking her.

“How do you know about this place, he?!” he hissed not amused.

“I’m working for Chrollo Lucifer, I promise. You can ask Pakunoda when she comes!” Amaia tried to reason with Phinks, yet he didn’t budge. His face just turned redder in anger.

“Wait Phinks. She might be telling the truth. After all she know the name of the Boss.” It was the other one talking now. Amaia has forgotten his name, or else she would have called out to him for help.

Phinks was about to hit her, but suddenly someone else entered the hide out, asking whats happening. It was Pakunoda. Now was the time to act. “Paku! Help me!” yelled Amaia with all the strength she had. “You need to read my memories!”

The woman was confused yet did it without asking question. As soon as she saw everything, tears filled her eyes. “How…? It didn’t even happen?” she asked under her breath. Phinks was confused by the way Pakunoda acted and let Amaia got. Of course, he didn’t look away for even a second to make sure she runs away.

“I’m form the future.” Amaia explained.

Pakunoda was looking really sad. She just saw how the Phantom Troupe lost at least two members, heard about the future telling and the time Amaia spent with Chrollo by herself, trying to help him. “That makes sense. Phinks, let her go. She is one of us.”

Just at the right moment, Chrollo entered the room as well. “What is this all about?” he asked, as he heard the conversation and already noticed the red ribbon between them. Pakunoda looked over to him.

“Boss…” she whispered, not knowing what to do.

“It’s nice to see you again Chrollo. I know it sounds stupid, but would you let Pakunoda use her ability on you before I’ll explain everything? That would make everything much easier.” It was time for Amaia to shine. She was glad to see him in one piece again.


End file.
